My Light, My Night
by BlazingHeartz
Summary: When two girls move into Forks, their expectations, and their spirits, are low. But all is not as it seems in Forks... How will two girls with one name find their own way in a town where reality is distorted and even the wildest fairy tales come true?


BH: **huge, silly grin**

PH: **huge, silly grin**

BH: Can I tell 'em _now _Pure?

PH: Have patience, Blazie! They've waited this long, another minute's not gonna bother them!

BH: Yeah, okay, _they_ might not be bothered, but the anticipation is gonna make the fire in my heart EXPLODE!!!

PH: O.o Okay then, let 'em know.

BH: YEEEEES!! **jumps up and down, words in time with her jumps** We-finally-wrote-a-story-to-geth-er!!!! Yayz!!! **runs randomly around PureHeart**

PH: **narrowly avoids hyped-up BlazingHeartz** Yeah, to explain Blazie, we-- ** dodges Blazie again** --have come together to write an awesome fanfic—

BH: **shouting** TWILIGHT SONIC-FIED!!!!!!

PH: **playfully sticks out tongue** I was getting to that! Anyways, yeah, the two of us took our own **ahem** brilliant Sonic fancharacters as the dual sides of Bella (which'll be explained), threw in others for the other characters, and—

BH: SHA-ZAM!!! **pushing off of Pure's shoulders from behind** You get our awesomeful story! Yee…. **falls on floor, exhausted**

PH: **standing over Blazie** Didja have fun?

BH: **panting** Yeah… I'm better now… Sorry, I get like that when excited…

PH: It's alright! Need a hand? **pulls up Blazie**

BH: Thankies!

PH: Any time! Well, that's all we have to say, so…

PH + BH: ENJOY!!!! v

Amira sighed as she pressed her forehead against the taxi window. _Forks is such a small little town! _She missed big ol' Phoenix, with its giant skyscrapers and sunshine. The light here was dark and dreary, so… rainy-looking. She hated it.

She hadn't noticed the car had stopped until her door opened and large hands wrapped her in a hug. Gasping for breath, she squirmed free, ready to fight off an attack. Standing before her was a green croc in a cop's coat. He was smiling, his muscled arms still extended slightly, and his tawny-colored eyes were glinting. "Hey there, Isabella!" he growled.

Amira winced at her full name. "Amira, please. Or at least call me Bella."

"Of course. Welcome to Forks, little one!" He clapped her back. "You remember my name, right? It's Charlie. How was the ride up?"

"O…kay…" the sudden outburst of questions made her flinch slightly. This was the man who was foster-caring for her? Once again, she wished for her mother. But no, her mother was never coming back, not ever… She snapped out of it as Charlie grabbed her bags and gently guided her to the front door. Opening the door, he let her step through first.

The house was quaint, small and cozy. A living room was directly to her right, complete with a TV and a soft-looking couch. Magazines littered the table, and books were stacked on a bookcase. She could see a kitchen tucked behind a staircase, and a family room decorated in yellow.

"Hup!" Charlie set the bags down and rubbed his shoulder. "Sorry about the mess. Bedrooms are upstairs—I'll leave it to you two kids to fight over who gets which room." He directed Amira to the stairs, and she grabbed her two bags and trudged upstairs.

_That's right. The other foster-caree. I wonder what she's like? _All Amira knew about her was that she was Amira's age—sixteen—and that they shared a birth name, Isabella. She didn't even know her full name. Geez, what if they both wanted to be called Bella? Crap, that would suck. _I'll just go by Amira_. Shouldering a door, she stepped inside.

The room was small and dusty, with emerald green walls and a window facing the east. A bed rested in the middle, and shelves lined one wall. Amira took a liking to this room immediately; it was brighter due to the east window and also a northern window. It also felt warmer, which delighted her. She set her bags on the bed and went to the door of the other bedroom, stepping inside.

She was suddenly flat on her back, the back of her head smarting and her entire back clamp. She swore rather loudly, clutching at her head. Soft hands brushed her face, and a quiet voice exclaimed, "Are you okay?" Amira's eyes snapped open.

Another hedgehog was leaning over her worriedly. Her lilac fur was mussed and dusty, and her spines were pulled up in a ponytail. She looked down at Amira, wide-eyed. "I'm so sorry! I'm washing this room up so I don't… I'm sorry!" She helped Amira up, and she studied her. The girl was wearing an old t-shirt and rolled-up sweats, feet and hands bare. Her room was very similar to the one Amira had claimed, except its second window was facing west, not east, and her walls were light purple. Amira liked the green room more.

"What? So you don't choke in your sleep on dust bunnies?" She grinned, and the lilette giggled. "Hey, you must be the other foster-care kid."

"Yeah! My name is Isabella Sunni Luz." She held out a slim hand.

Startled, Amira brushed back her three short spines over her right eye. Then she tentatively smiled and took the lilac hand in her own ice-blue one. "I'm Isabella Amira Sombra. Call me Amira, or at least Bella."

She smiled. "I answer to Isabella, Izzy, Bella, or Sunni. But please call me Sunni, if that's okay."

Amira nodded. "Sure."

The two girls smiled.

"Girls!" Charlie's gruff voice echoed up the stairs. "Dinner!"

3 3 3 3 3

"Um, sorry it's takeout," Charlie growled quietly at the two girls. "Dinner didn't work out as planned."

Amira gestured towards the burnt pan crusted with black in the sink. "Would that happen to be dinner as planned?"

Charlie blushed. "Erm…"

Sunni giggled. "Don't worry, Mr. Swan. Takeout is fine with me." She smiled at him cutely.

"Right." He seemed to study the two girls for a minute as they ladled food onto their plates. They prayed quietly and began to eat in companionable silence. "You know, Isabella…"

"Yes?" Both girls said in unison.

Charlie face-palmed. "Right. First matter of business--what do I call you guys?"

"Um, anything, I guess." Sunni shrugged. "I answer to Isabella, Izzy, Bella, and Sunni."

"Sunni?"

"My middle name."

"Yeah, and I go by Bella or Amira, my middle name." Amira added.

"Okay, middle names it is then. That makes my life a little easier." He laughed quietly, rumbly, and almost like an engine. The two girls caught each other's eyes and smothered giggles. "Okay, next question. What possessions do you two have?"

Both blinked. "Uh…"

"Just so I know what we need to get tomorrow. Also, what are your hobbies?"

Sunni swallowed. "Um… I only have a few shirts and jeans, some basic… uhh, undergarments, one pair of shoes and socks, and a work outfit. I also have a toy and an iPod--"

"How'd you get an iPod?" Amira burst out.

Sunni turned crimson. "Um… my older sister gave it to me…"

"Wha--?" Amira began, her green eyes confused, but Charlie gave her a warning look and placed a finger to his lips. _Whatever. _She sat back and crossed her arms over her chest as he gestured for her to continue, but Sunni merely closed her eyes and shook her head, her mouth clamped shut and her hands in her lap.

"Okay, what about you, Amira?"

"Well, I have a couple of outfits and other essentials, along with my coat and shoes. I have a necklace and a few odds and ends. Nothing much." She shrugged. "As for interests, I like anything to do with ice--ice skating, ice sculptures, anything. Oh, and I like to read too."

Sunni's eyes opened.

Charlie noticed. "You like reading, Sunni?"

Looking away, she nodded.

"Great." Charlie smiled. "You two figure out who had which room yet?"

"Yeah, I got the emerald room."

"No fighting? The upstairs isn't in shambles?"

Amira rolled her eyes as she skillfully captured chow mein with her chopsticks and brought it to her mouth. "Yeah, right, Charlie. I may've duked it out, but I'm sitting across from the world's biggest pacifist."

Sunni finally smiled, looking up from under her three short spines right between her ears. "How do you know?! I might be a street fighter for all you know!!"

"Yeah, the teddy bear on the bed struck fear into my heart."

Startled, Sunni giggled, and her sapphire eyes lit up as Charlie laughed. "You two are so funny!!" Charlie gaffed, his wide mouth open to show his teeth. "So different, but so alike! Must be the name."

"But what's in a name?" Sunni asked innocently, sending Amira into convulsions.

Things were getting better.

3 3 3 3 3

Amira glanced around quietly, looking at all the students. Teenagers swirled around where she leaned against the beat-up old truck. Smiling slightly, she traced the bumper softly. Charlie had handed her the keys to the ice-blue monstrosity this morning on her way out the door. She had immediately fallen in love with the truck, and happily told Sunni she could have the little burnt-orange car next to it. Luckily, that was the one Sunni wanted.

She felt Sunni move beside her, looking over at her. She looked nervous and shy, and she smirked. Sunni was wearing a plain pink tee-shirt and blue jeans, carrying a beat-up black bag. Amira lifted her book bag higher onto her back, hating her own outfit--white-washed jeans and an ice-blue tee. Basically, her outfit matched her fur color. Bleh. Taking a deep breath, Amira bobbed forward. "You ready, Sunni?"

Sunni mimicked her breath, then smiled cutely. "Okay, sure. Let's go." The two girls stepped forward into the crowd, blending in easily as they joined the Mobian crowd.

3 3 3 3 3

PH: '///' …

BH: '///' …

**both tremble, smiling. Then--**

PH + BH: THE FIRST CHAPTER'S UP!!! XD

PH: Omigosh, it's up! I can't believe it!

BH: Believe it, mi amiga! …Even though you did most of it…

PH: Only because I was bored. So, didja like it?

BH: Uh, DUHZ!! You soo totally rock--

PH: Squirt!

BH: **falls to floor laughing** Nemo! Wahahahaha!!

DS: **peaks in** Crazy girls…

**BAM!!!**

DS: WHAT THE--?! **runs in**

**there's an explosion mark in the middle of the floor. On either side of it are the girls, hair blackened, face down on the floor**

DS: Ack! Pure! **PH stays down** Pure?

PH: **jackknifes into a sitting position** AHH!

DS: WAH!! **falls**

PH: What the HECK was THAT?! Sounded like a cannon!

BH: **snaps up to hands and knees** Ahh! Or a bomb!!

DS: …**sweat drops**… Anyways, please review for these two. They really love writing this stuff. Or read Shadows and Light Unite (PH's) and The Fugitive (BH's). Sunni and Amira are intro'd in those two stories, respectively. Review and goodbye.

PH: Byeas!!


End file.
